


Adored

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Corsetry, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shopping, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge makes good on his promise to buy Tycho the corset he fell in love with on Adumar.





	Adored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Covetous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240112) by [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth). 



> Betsy requested a follow up to Covetous, so here it is for for Kinktober day twelve prompt "costume."

The first shop Wedge leads them into is one selling formalwear, and Tycho knows his partner is teasing him. The object of today's mission is to find him a corset like the lacy purple dream he saw on Adumar, and they both know they're not going to find it here.

Tycho goes along with it though, because he has no doubt Wedge will make good on his promise. He's just going to make him wait and have some fun along the way, which Tycho can't object to.

The second one he tries on here fits perfectly, and as he steps out of the dressing room to show Wedge, his partner is instantly at his side, eyes bright. “Looking sharp,” he murmurs in a way that has Tycho's cheeks flushing even as he hopes the attendant hovering nearby doesn't notice.

He turns to look at himself in the mirror. It's an underchest design, red and black stripes with leather trim, nicely accented by the black dress shirt he's wearing underneath. Thin silver chains drape under each arm, shining new like the zipper up the center of his chest.

Wedge steps up behind him, hands resting lightly on Tycho's waist where the corset accentuates the flare of it. “It suits you,” he says quietly.

Types turns side to side a little, admiring his reflection. Wedge is right. The fit is flawless, and the way it sits on him and emphasizes his curves is wonderful. “Where would I wear it?” he wonders aloud. It's not like he spends much time at parties; those he does attend are usually dress uniform required.

Wedge smirks a little over his shoulder. “Anywhere you wanted. You'd be the envy of any scene.”

Tycho can only grin under the praise.

“Do you like it?”

“You said today was your treat,” Tycho demurs. “Do you?”

“I can tell you do,” Wedge says, knowing he doesn't need to answer. “It's yours.”

 

Wedge insists on carrying the bag, of course, because he's a gentleman. Tycho walks a little ahead, gazing around at the various stores in this shopping district. There's every kind of clothing and accessory he can imagine being advertised; Coruscant caters to all sorts.

“In here,” Wedge says suddenly, and takes his hand to pull him inside another shop.

Tycho knows this place is different from the last the moment he steps into it. There's music playing, something loud with a heavy baseline, and everything around him is made of leather. Tycho has always preferred lace and satin; he understands this stop is for Wedge.

He squeezes his partner's hand. “What am I trying on?” he asks, suddenly eager to please.

Wedge's eyes blaze as he gazes around – then stops. Tycho follows his gaze and catches his breath. In the back corner of the store another corset is displayed. Plain black, high-collared, a cutout at the chest and trailing down the abdomen crisscrossed by laces.

“Yes,” Tycho murmurs before Wedge can even ask.

The attendant tells them they're in luck as she retrieves one of the corsets in Tycho's side, then watches knowingly as Wedge follows him into the dressing room.

Wedge helps him pull his shirt off, then holds up the corset appraisingly even before Tycho can actually put it on. “This was a good choice,” he says ardently, and Tycho has to laugh as he plucks it from his hands.

He slides his arms into it and turns, presenting the back laces to Wedge, who sets to work pulling them taught. “Not too tight?” he murmurs as he he ties them, and Tycho shakes his head. “Let me look at you,” Wedge says when he's finished, guiding him to turn around.

Tycho stands there, watching Wedge watch him, eyes raking over him appreciatively, even moreso than with the other corset they'd purchased. He's more exposed this time, far more of him to look at. This piece isn't meant to be worn to any fancy party.

A smile lifts Wedge's lips as he reaches out to touch the bare skin of Tycho's chest between the laces. His fingers trail down, find where a nipple just barely peeks out from behind the leather and tweak it. Tycho shudders.

“I take it you like this one, too,” he manages.

“'Like,' may be underselling it,” Wedge breathes.

Tycho grins, pulling his hand back up to rest in the middle of the cutout, warm against his chest. “Don't forget we're still in public.”

“I can't wait to get you home and back in this again.”

“And out of it again?”

“Not necessarily.” Wedge's expression turns absolutely wicked. “All the relevant bits are accessible with it still on.”

Tycho laughs loudly, and someone raps on the side of the dressing room to ensure they're not getting up to mischief.

They leave the store with another bag and an attendant who's probably glad to see the back of them.

 

Tycho knows where they're going next long before they arrive. Familiar streets and shops wrap around them until there they are beneath a familiar storefront and stepping inside.

Immediately, there's a smile on his face as he looks around. Sweet Shop, the place is called, and the reasons for the name are obvious: here the lights are bright, the music soft and unobtrusive, everything in candy colors. Shelves and racks display men's lingerie and accessories in lace and silk and satin – all the pretty things Tycho loves.

Wedge is smiling too as he eases an arm around Tycho's waist to keep him close, keep him from getting distracted. “Don't forget we have a mission here,” he murmurs teasingly.

The shop's owner, a man named Vullen, steps out from behind the counter to greet them. “Mr. Antilles, Mr. Celchu,” he says with a familiar nod. “Anything I can help you with today?”

Wedge lets go of Tycho and pulls his datapad from his pocket, flipping it on and presenting it to the man. Tycho knows the display holds a picture they'd found on the HoloNet, the most similar corset to the one he'd seen on Adumar they could come up with. “Do you have anything like this?”

Vullen tilts his head thoughtfully, then looks up, gazing across his store. “I just might. This way.”

Wedge and Tycho exchange a look, excitement jumping between them like electricity, as they follow. Vullen leads them to a back wall where a rainbow of corsets is hung. Tycho looks over them with hungry eyes, gaze jolting to a stop on the purple and black lace beauty Vullen is indicating.

“It's not exactly the same,” the man says, squinting at the datapad screen again. “But I believe it's the closest you'll find in my store.”

Wedge asks Tycho a silent question, and he nods as he reaches out to the corset, touch as reverent as it had been back on Adumar. “Yeah,” he says softly. “I mean, yeah. This one's perfect.”

“Speechless is a good sign,” Vullen chuckles, reaching into the rack and pulling out a slightly larger version of the corset as he gives Tycho a quick once-over. “You don't look like your size has changed, so this will be your closest fit.”

Tycho takes the garment, letting his fingers run over the roughness of the lace, the softness of the satin, imaging what it will feel like to put it on. What it will look like.

“Can I help you two with anything else?” Vullen asks, and when Wedge says no and thanks him, he gives them a cheery wave before returning to the register.

“Will you need help with that?” Wedge asks, and the question is genuine, but his eyes are dancing.

“Let me put it on and then give you a big reveal,” Tycho proposes with a grin, and Wedge is eager to agree.

Tycho takes the corset into a dressing room and puts it on. The laces don't take much adjusting, then he's fastening the hook-and-eye closures up his chest before turning his back to the mirror and looking over his shoulder as he does up the fastenings. When he's finished, he turns to look at himself – and has to catch his breath. Tycho likes to think he's a modest man, but he can't deny it now: he looks good.

“Tycho?” comes Wedge's impatient voice from outside. “Are you ready?”

“Ready,” Tycho affirms, already grinning.

He turns just as the curtained door of the dressing room whisks open and shut as his partner joins him. The utter delight that instantly blooms on Wedge's face is a thing to behold.

“Tycho,” he breaths, hands coming up like he can't not touch. “You look even better than I imagined.”

Tycho just grins some more, watching as Wedge runs his fingers across the corset, caressing the delicate lace details, running across the pale purple base, absently fondling the silken bow at the top.

“You're as pretty as a picture,” he manages at last.

“Can't wait to get me home and back in or out of this one either?” Tycho teases.

“You like it so much, I'd let you keep it on,” Wedge tells him, eyes bright. His hands move again, slide across Tycho's chest to frame his slender waist. “I'm imagining you wearing it somewhere under your clothes,” he admits quietly. “Both of us knowing it's there, just waiting for you to take your shirt or your flight suit off...”

“It would drive you crazy,” Tycho agrees, delighted. “You wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything. Might not be the best idea.”

“Unless wherever we were had a conveniently located private space...” Wedge gives him his most lascivious look, nudging Tycho back against the wall and ducking in to mouth at his neck. “It's probably a good thing,” he murmurs there, hot and damp against Tycho's skin, “I respect Vullen too much to have you right now inside his store.”

“Probably,” Tycho agrees, voice just a little strained as he shudders against him. He pulls Wedge's head up, kisses him firmly, then whispers in his ear, “Bet he wouldn't mind if I left it on when we left, though. After all, you _are_ going to buy it for me. I can wear it under my shirt, all the way home.”

Wedge curses. “ _Absolutely_.” He tugs off the price tag, not even bothering to look at the amount, and picks up Tycho's shirt to help him back into it. The dress shirt is a little too tight for it to work perfectly – there are some strange bulges, particularly accounting for the bows on the front and back of the corset, but neither of them cares.

Vullen barely even blinks when they emerge to pay, and then they're out on the street again, headed back toward their apartment – at a much faster pace than when they'd left, Tycho notes with amusement, though he's certainly keeping up himself. Wedge holds their bags in his left hand, the right planted possessively at the small of Tycho's back.

Tycho can't stop grinning as he watches Wedge's expression go from frustrated to smitten to impatient to infatuated and back again as he keeps glancing over. Tycho can't wait for what's going to happen when they get home – if they don't find a conveniently private alley or the like between here and there first.

**Author's Note:**

> Refs for the corests mentioned - [formal](https://www.corsetdeal.com/collections/mens-range/products/alaric-gothic-mens-corset), [leather](http://www.marquisdesade.com.au/hm_product.pl?pid=1970), [purple](https://www.milanoo.com/p463155.html?Promotion=usaggPLAWomensClothing_463155&currency=USD&gclid=Cj0KCQjwgOzdBRDlARIsAJ6_HNmIypYzsBHwM_tEpYdzPvAI18en1ZuD9OVBX2OsHw5aQ9FCvglMVK8aAmAzEALw_wcB#C4695S329).
> 
> Don't miss belindafish123's [fabulous art](http://belindafish123.tumblr.com/day/2018/10/27) of Tycho in the formal corset!


End file.
